Turn Right
by SparklexInxThexSun
Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that’s going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/JALEX JACOBxALEX /SMITCHIE
1. Goodbye

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE **

_____________________________________________________________________

**Two years earlier…**

"I'm moving." Alex Russo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she nervously looked at the ground, trying not to cry. She took a quick glance at her boyfriend of a year, and studied his face carefully. His normally natural smile was gone, and his eyes wouldn't stop staring at the ground. She could tell he was angry, just by the way his jaw tightened and the way his cheeks turned a small shade of red. She loved him, she really did. But, her family made the decision to move to New York and she was being forced to go along. She stared at his face, for as long as she needed to, to save it in her memory. "Nate?"

Nate Grey, was planning that day to be special, he was finally going to tell Alex he loved her. He begged his older brother, Jason who just got his license to drive them to the lake, so it can be romantic but now it was replaced with anger, disappointment, and sadness. He couldn't even look at her; it pained him so much just to let her go. He tried to look at her but sadness overwhelmed him, and tears started to well up in his eyes as he saw she too was crying now. "I love you, Alex." He whispered slightly and leaned in to give her a slight kiss. He wiped the tears away on her face and held her in his arms. "I always have, and I always will. Don't forget that, okay?" He kissed the top of her head gently.

"Okay." Alex murmured in between sobs. The tears were uncontrollable now; she let them flow freely and tried to smile up at him but she just couldn't. She got on her tiptoes and gave him a small peck then whispered in his ear. "You are an amazing boy, Nate Grey." She planned on saying she loved him, but she knew once she said that, it would make saying goodbye so much harder. She then, picked up her stuff and started to walk towards the bus stop. Nate stood there feeling the biggest loss he ever felt and probably will ever feel. He couldn't move, he wiped the tears off of his own face and turned the other way, wanting to look back but he knew if he did, he wouldn't want to ever let her go.

________________________________________________________________________

**Present**

**In Dallas, Texas…**

"I love you, Nate Grey." Miley Stewart confessed as she lay back on the grass, her hand intertwined with Nate's. It was a beautiful sunny day at the lake, and Miley chose that day to tell Nate how much she loved him. She looked up at him, expecting a response but only found a serious look on his face. She tugged at his arm and he looked at her with sad eyes. He only gave her a small smile. Regret and embarrassment flooded over her, as she turned to her side and let the overwhelming sadness take over her. Nate looked at her and felt guilt, he was guilty for leading her on like that. He never wanted to take it to far with Miley but somehow he did. His heart still belonged to Alex; no matter how many times he's tried to love Miley the same way she loved him. He told Miley from the start that he still loved Alex, that he probably never would stop but she hoped he would eventually realize that she was the one for him, not his ex girlfriend. Even though he never talked about how they broke up she always knew Alex was the one who left him, otherwise he wouldn't still be in love with her. She took one look at him again and began to cry silently. No matter how much he still loved Alex, Miley would be _hoping _he could learn to love her.

________________________________________________________________________

**In New York…**

Alex sat on the floor of the stairs inside her home sobbing, feeling so weak from all the crying. She was dressed in all black, just gotten home from a funeral. Her _father's _funeral. When she first found out he died, she couldn't cry, _at all. _She was just always quiet, and kept to herself. But now, after the realization of her father being gone hit her, she couldn't stop crying. Her mother, Theresa watched her daughter crying from the corner. She didn't know what to do, she thought she, herself was a mess and couldn't control it, and now she had to learn to help her daughter when she couldn't even help herself. That's why when her mother came to the funeral and offered her home back in Texas, Theresa gladly took the offer, and the help. Now, she needed to find a way to tell Alex.

"Alex, Honey." She walked over to her daughter and sat by her gently rubbing her back. Alex looked up for a second then looked back down. "Things here, in New York are getting too much to handle, and I cant do it alone anymore." Theresa started then sighed. "You're grandmother offered us a home in Texas-." Alex stood up when she heard Texas. She couldn't believe she was moving back. She _didn't _want to. She was barely getting used to the fact that Nate was gone and now, she was moving back? She did not want to go through the pain, of seeing Nate again. Theresa noticed Alex was a little hesitant, so she stood up too. "She's going to help us out, Alex. I can't do it all by myself. You know that. We need the help. _I _need the help; please I'm begging you. I need this, your brothers need this, and _you _need this too, even if you don't know it." She begged, and noticed Alex's tears were gone and were replaced with a serious look on her face.

Alex set her jaw and wiped the tears away. She crossed her arms and turned to her mother. "Fine. Do what you need to do." Alex turned towards the stairs and started to go up, to her room. Her mom's arms stopped her.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Your grandmother's only going to be here till then and we need to leave with her, and you need to pack." As her mother's words sunk in, Alex started to replay that day when she found out she was moving, the day she told Nate goodbye, and the day she found out her father had died. She didn't say anything but headed to her room to start packing. They were moving again, but this time going back to Texas without her father towards the boy she loved and lost was going to be the hardest thing she has ever had to do.

**Well, that's my new series. Tell me what you think, and if you think I should continue it. I was listening to the song Turn Right by the Jonas brothers and I was like this would make such a great story line. So please review, I need ten reviews to post a new chapter! ;-] **

**Love, Steph.**


	2. Remember?

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

**I couldn't wait, so I'm just posting up the next chapter now ;-]**

She stared intently at the screen, focusing on just the one picture. Her eyes welled up, starting to reminisce on the memory she once lived through. She couldn't believe, that the girl who had everything two years ago had turned into the bitter mess she was now. Regret flooded her veins in a venomous way as she turned her head slightly tears flowing freely now. She stared at another face in the picture, laughing along with her. It was their tenth month anniversary and looking back she realized they were so innocent, so ignorant of all the bad stuff that could happen to them. They were so perfect at that little moment, smiling and laughing and having a good time and now, they were nowhere near that. At least she wasn't.

They arrived in Texas a day before, once they stepped out of the plane Alex smelled wet adobe in the air. As much as she hated to admit it, it smelled like _home. _She missed it, a lot. Now, she was in her room unpacking, watching old home videos. She continued staring at the screen, her eyes red. The crying intensified when she heard her father's voice.

"_Okay, keep your hands to yourself, Nate." Jerry Russo appeared on the screen trying to separate the two. He then, stood in the middle and put his arms around both Alex and Nate. They started laughing together when Jerry smiled big at the camera, jokingly. "What can I say? The camera loves me." He laughed out loud when he said this. _

Alex found herself slightly laughing at her father's humor. She wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her jacket and made herself comfortable on the floor next to her bed. She set down her clothes and paid full attention to the video.

"_Mr. Russo as much as I'd like to obey your orders, you know I love Alex way to much, to stay away from her." Nate made his way behind Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist. She started to giggle, once he kissed her cheek._

"_That's way more than a father wants to see." Jerry chuckled then stepped in front of the camera. "Turn it off will you? Before I puke for everyone to see." _Then it went all black. Just like that, those memories where gone. Alex looked around breathing heavily, and started sobbing again. As much as she would want everything to go back to the way it was, it wasn't going to happen. Her father was _gone. _He would never show up in front of her again. _Ever. _And Nate wouldn't take her back she just knew it. Why would he anyway? She _left_ him. She was the one who got away, and now she's back? No, things were going to be different from now on. Nothing would be perfect ever again.

________________________________________________________________________

Nate sat with a blank expression on his face with his girlfriend on his arm. Miley wanted to hang out with him, and he couldn't say no. They were at the Grey's home watching whatever was on T.V. Like every second of every day, there was something to remind Nate of Alex. On T.V there was a commercial, a girl with luscious brown wavy hair she was laughing at something someone said and Nate's mind immediately went to Alex. He remembered her laugh, and a small smile was placed on his lips but vanished when he felt Miley reposition herself to a more comfortable position. He felt _angry, _at himself mostly. How could he have let her go? Everyday he asked himself the same question.

The front door burst open, to an enervated looking Shane Grey. He was breathing heavily, and trying to catch his breath. Both Nate and Miley looked at him with worried looks. Shane tried to speak but nothing came out. He put his hands on his knees and as soon as he caught his breath he spoke. "Nate, you know how I go pick Mitchie up after school well she had detention so I went a little late and you will never guess who I saw!" Nate widened his eyes a bit but nodded. "Mrs. Russo getting registration papers! They're back!" Shane gave Nate a big smile then looked at Miley who just dropped her eyes to the floor. He looked at Nate who had a huge smile on his face.

"Do you know where they're living? Do you think they still live in their old house? I wonder if she cut her hair, or changed her look." Nate began to ramble with a hyper attitude. Shane tilted his head towards Miley and Nate looked at her. She stood up and gathered her things. When Nate was about to speak she cut him off.

"Look, you obviously got a lot going on and if I stay here, I'd just get in your way." She started for the front door. But Nate's arms stopped her.

"Miles, listen. Just because she's back doesn't mean we're going to break up. I-I-." Nate stopped talking because he couldn't say he loved her when he didn't. But he was cared for her too much, to hurt her. "I care about you a lot. Nothing's going to change that."

"Promise?" She sighed slightly, and began to smile. She kept her hopes up, he _cared _about her. And when you care about someone you love them right? He's just not ready to love someone again, she thought to herself. He nodded and gave her a warm smile. "Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow then." She went on her tiptoes to give him a kiss but he turned his head slightly and she ended up kissing his cheek. He closed the door once she stepped out.

"I need to see her." Nate whispered slightly then grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He arrived at her old house, and found it was still empty. He tried thinking of somewhere she would be. Immediately he thought of her grandmother's house. As he headed over there his mind was occupied with their reunion. He would tell her that he was always waiting for her to come back and how much he was still in love with her. But then a realization hit him, what if she stopped seeing him as the guy she was forced to be apart from and started seeing him as the guy she left behind. He instantly stopped the car and turned it around. He already went through enough heartbreak, and he didn't want to go through it all over again.

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on, Alex. You know you're way around this school, and you know a lot of the people. You'll do just fine." Theresa Russo tried to reassure her daughter. Alex was going back to their old High school. She was entering her final year in high school. You're senior year was supposed to be the best year in high school, yet Alex felt like it was going to be her worst.

"Mom, that was two years ago. People change, _I've _changed. So, don't expect everything to be fine when it's not." She knew she was being a bit cruel towards her mother, but she just couldn't expect her to make friends and be the normal kid she once was. That was impossible. Alex knew being normal was not going to happen, she grew up over the years and it's time she faced it.

As they arrived, Alex took in as much of the school as she could before her eyes started to water. The last time she was here, she had a perfect boyfriend who loved her the way she was and a father who loved her _so _much. Now she had neither. She wiped the tears silently and put on her jacket. She didn't want anyone to notice her, or acknowledge her in any way. Her goal was to be invisible but as soon as she stepped through those doors she knew that, that goal was going to be impossible to reach.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Dude, did you hear about that new girl?" Nate Grey's best friend Oliver Oken sat in the empty chair next to him, talking with excitement. Nate just looked at him confused. "She is _so _hott, I think I might have a chance with her." He took out his phone then looked over to Nate who had his eyes glued to the door.

"She's so beautiful." Nate slightly whispered when Alex entered the door giving their teacher a late slip. His breathing stopped when she walked in, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. His heart started to race and his stomach started to flutter. There was no doubt in his mind that he was still in love with her. He continued to stare at Alex as she talked to the teacher. Oliver quickly looked to where Nate was looking and smiled wide.

"That's her! Didn't I tell you? She's so hott." He stared at Alex then received a painful punch from Nate. Oliver glared at him then back at Alex.

"That's Alex!" Oliver narrowed his eyes trying to remember. "Alex Russo!" Oliver's eyes widened when Nate nearly yelled out her name. Oliver looked back at Alex and shook his head. Two years ago, she was pretty but not super-hott, and now she's drop dead gorgeous. He looked back at Nate who was just staring at Alex and patted his shoulder.

"Looks like those two years did her good." Oliver joked then earned a death glare from Nate. He then frowned remembering all the pain Nate went through when she moved away. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Well-I don't know." Nate really wanted to talk to her, he _needed _to but he didn't want to get hurt. "What if she has a boyfriend or something?"

"So. You've got a girlfriend." Oliver tilted his head to where Nate's girlfriend Miley was sitting with her friends Mitchie and Lilly. As soon as Nate looked over to Miley she looked at him and shot him a big smile. He waved slightly then turned back to Oliver and groaned.

"Why does this have to be so hard? I mean I'm in love with Alex but I care a lot about Miley and the last thing I want to do is hurt her." Nate looked back at Alex was now making her way to the back of the class, in the seat next to Mitchie. Nate stared at Mitchie, wondering if she'll notice it was Alex. Before he finished asking himself that question a shriek was heard.

"Alex!" Mitchie shrieked and got out of her seat to give her a big hug. "You're back!" Mitchie couldn't stop smiling, seeing her old best friend again was a dream come true. "You look so different, looks like New York was good to you." Mitchie joked but noticed the serious look on Alex's face. "Or not so good."

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex slightly whispered then turned her head to pay attention to their teacher. Mitchie just stared at Alex in disbelief. What happened to the best friend she once had? The one that would _never _pay attention in class, the one that always had a smile on her face. Mitchie shook her head then glanced over at Nate who was staring at Alex with the same look of disbelief on his face.


	3. Different

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

Nate looked around the cafeteria trying to find a glimpse of Alex, but it seemed like she was gone. Every night before he went to asleep, he would imagine their reunion. How special it would be, how he would confess his undying love for her and all that cheesy stuff. But now, seeing Alex so _different _all he wanted to do was to _protect _her from whatever was hurting her. He was planning on sitting with her at lunch to talk but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Natey." Miley came from behind him and kissed his cheek softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. She noticed his eyes were elsewhere, looking around the cafeteria. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Uh-Um. I was just looking around to um try to find Oliver." He blinked twice then looked down. Miley gave him a confused look then shook her head.

"Oliver is over there." She pointed towards the lunch line and called him over. "See, what would you do without me?" She stated jokingly then giggled. Nate's eyes fell on the door where Mitchie was walking in with Alex on her right side. He couldn't stop staring at her.

* * *

"Alex, I am SO sorry." Mitchie whispered slightly as she listened to Alex talk about her father's death. She remembered Mr. Russo so clearly. He would always smile and joke around with her. He would do that with everyone. Her heart broke when she heard the news, her pain was bad but Alex's must have been so much _worse._ She stared at her best friend as her eyes started to water.

"It's not you're fault. It's not anyone's fault. It just happened." Alex wiped the tears from her eyes with her jacket sleeve. She looked over at Mitchie who did the same and gave her a small smile. "I've missed you."

"I missed you _so _much, Alex. You have no idea." Mitchie sat closer and gave Alex a big hug. "Miley's been trying to take your place in our lives, but there is _no way _she can." Mitchie smiled wide then started to pick at her food.

"Miley? Who's Miley?" Alex's eyebrows furrowed in wonder. Who was trying to take her place? And what did Mitchie mean by 'our lives'? When she heard that her heart broke a bit. She missed everyone terribly but there was someone trying to take her place? Why? Why would they even let her try?

"She's just this girl. I mean she's a nice person but she needs to know where her boundaries are, I mean sure she's Nate's girlfriend-." Alex's world stopped at that sentence. Nate had a girlfriend? That was impossible, he loved _her. _Not that Miley girl. Alex's breathing started to get heavier, and soon she was dizzy. She stood up a bit and toned everything out. She started walking aimlessly with Mitchie trying to catch up to her.

Nate turned his head, when someone gasped then saw Alex looking like she was having a panic attack. He ran towards her yanking his arm from Miley's shoulder. When Alex was in his reach her grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She tried to fight her way out but before she knew it she started crying and held onto him tighter. Mitchie stood on the side watching them; soon Miley joined her.

Nate walked over to a table and sat down, and not wanting to let Alex go he pulled her closer and wrapped both his arms around her letting her cry it out. He started to comb his fingers through her hair and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He smiled to himself, at the way she melted in his arms, and how _right _it felt for her to be there. He wouldn't ask her what was wrong until she would bring it up.

Alex's mind was everywhere. Remembering her father's death, the funeral, Nate, the move, the _difference _between how things used to be and how they are now. She let Nate wipe away her tears and leaned against him even more. But then her realistic side kicked in. _He has a girlfriend. _She soon pulled away from his arms and just stared at him. He looked older, more mature. She smiled slightly at him; he looked _different. _So _beautiful. _She noticed his hair cut, and without thought ran her fingers through his hair. It was shorter now, but it was still very appealing. Her hands stopped at his face, every curve was still there. She still had his face memorized in her mind, and sure it was older looking now, but still the same Nate. "You're older now." She whispered softly, and again ran her fingers through his hair.

"So are you." Nate whispered softly, and touched her face gently. As much as he hated to admit it, she grew up. Her face was older looking, and she seemed more mature. But as much as she looked mature, he still felt the need to protect her and that she still needed him. Maybe it was just him wanting to believe that, or maybe it was the truth; but either way he was going to be there for her no matter what.

"Uhmm." Miley cleared her throat and walked up to them. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend._" She said viciously. Alex caught her venomous tone and crossed her arms.

"Oh. Right." Nate looked at Alex who kept her head down, and back at Miley who seemed impatient. "Miley, this is Alex. Alex this is Mi-."

"His _girlfriend_." Miley finished for him then pouted her lips. "Natey, you promised you'd come with me to Ms. Smith's class to talk to her about my grade." She grabbed his arm and tried to tug him up.

"Thank you, Nate. For being there." Alex tugged at her hair, and smiled slightly at him. She really was thankful, before he was her boyfriend he was her best friend and was always there for her.

"No problem, hey where do you live?' Nate sat back down next to Alex as Miley stood tapping her foot on the ground loudly. Miley wasn't normally this much of a brat, but she had to keep Nate to herself, she knew he still loved Alex and there was no doubt in her mind that Alex loved Nate.

"With my grandma right now." Alex looked to the floor again and dragged her feet. "I don't know for how long but we're there. You should stop by, my mom, Justin and Max would be happy to see you." Alex genuinely giggled then stood up. "I promised Mitchie I'd go with her to the library. I'll see you around?"

"You bet." He leaned in towards her to give her a hug and whispered in her ear. "I've missed you." Alex's heart broke into a million pieces again. As soon as she walked away with Miley on his arm she too, whispered, "I missed you too, you have no idea."


	4. I need you

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

As she walked through the tall wooded door of her house, Alex leaned against the side of the wall and took in a long sigh. She still couldn't believe she saw him again. _Him. Nathaniel Grey. The love of her life. The one. _He looked older, more mature, he cut his hair shorter but it still looked amazing. He was different, yet exactly the same. Except, he had a _girlfriend. _One that was trying to weasel her way into her friend's lives like she was never there. How could they even _let _her be a part of their world? The one that Alex was a part of. Or used to be at least.

"Alex?" Theresa called out with a worried tone. She heard the front door open, and immediately thought it was Alex. She turned from the kitchen to the entrance hallway and saw Alex there. "Alex, honey." Theresa whispered slightly as she noticed tears streaming down Alex's cheeks.

"I-I'm fine. I just-just had a long day." Alex tried to speak, but now that she tried, the tears flowed more easily. Before she knew it, she was bawling into her mother's arms. Theresa whispered sweet nothings into her daughter's ears, and caressed her. "He-he-he has a-." Alex tried. "A girlfriend." She continued to cry. And for the first time, she realized 'She couldn't have him anymore; she needed to move on'

________________________________________________________________________

After two weeks of debating whether or not to go see Alex, Nate found the courage to drive to her house and just 'catch up.'

When he got there, he noticed a red mustang in the driveway. He shook his head and walked to the door, and rang the door. A few seconds went by, and Nate got impatient. He rang it once more, and again no answer.

Just when he was about to leave, the door opened. "Nate? What are you doing here?" Alex tucked her hair behind her ear and closed the door behind her. She tugged at the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt and wrapped her arms around herself. It was winter, and cold but they still haven't seen any sign of snow.

"I was telling myself to come here two weeks ago but I couldn't do it." Nate paused then stared at Alex's face. Her mouth was slightly gaped open, and her eyes were focused on his. He smiled at her then a laugh escaped his mouth. "Now, I just need to be with you. No matter where I was, or what I was doing, you're face _always _popped into my head. That's the way it always was, and probably always will be."

"Nate-."

"You're the one for me. That's they way it's supposed to be, Alex." Nate leaned in to kiss Alex, but she stopped him. He backed away slowly and stared at her. She kept her focus on the ground.

The door opened, only to reveal Nate's worse nightmare. "Hey, everything okay out here?" Oliver looked at Alex, then back at Nate. "What are you doing here man?"

"Me? Oliver, what's going on?" Nate tried to ignore what was going through his mind at that moment which was; why was Oliver here at Alex's house?"

"I'm hanging out with my girlfriend." Oliver then wrapped his arm over Alex's shoulder. Alex kept her eyes on the ground, trying to avoid Nate's stare.

Nate stared at Alex in disbelief, as his heart broke into a million pieces. "Alex?" He whispered with sadness covering his voice. He shook his head, and backed away from them. He kept his stare on Alex, as she looked up to meet his sad eyes. It was like looking into a mirror. Her eyes were coated in the same sadness as his.

"Nate!" She freed herself from Oliver's arm, and ran to Nate as he got into his car. He tried to ignore her as he put on his seatbelt. She tapped on his window loudly, making it obvious she wasn't going anywhere. After he realized that, he rolled his windows down, and sighed. He looked at her waiting for her to speak. "you-you have a girlfriend. I thought you moved on."

"Yeah, you _thought. _These past two years were really hard on me, okay? You were _gone. _I didn't know if you were coming back or not. I tried calling you, everyday for a year. You never answered. Then-then Miley came and tried to make me forget about you. I at _least _had to try. It was really the worst felling in the world, Alex. Besides, you're with Oliver now. Why do you care? You obviously moved on!" He didn't mean to yell, he was just angry. There was a silence as Alex sighed. Nate stared at the smoke that came out of Alex's mouth due to the cold then stared at his own.

"Nate, you have Miley. You don't need me." Alex whispered then stared at her feet, then back up at Nate. "But, I need you. As a friend."

Nate looked at her hands-as she fidgeted-with an angry glare on his face. "Why? You have Oliver."

"Nate, please." She whispered once more, as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I _need _you. You have no idea, how much." She started wiping away her tears, when Nate stepped out of his car and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

He sighed then whispered in her ear. "I'm here for you, Alex okay? No matter how strong my feelings for you are; I'm here. As a friend." He looked at her as she tried to wipe the tears away. His thumb found it's way wiping her tears away. He was going to be there for her, no matter what.

"Nate, you're an amazing friend, you always have been." Alex looked at him and gave him a wide smile. She sniffed, trying to stop the tears then backed away from him. "I should get back."

"To Oliver." Nate finished for her, than opened his car door. She simply gave him a small nod as he got in his car. "I'll see you later." He watched her step back as he started his car and drove off. His cell phone started to ring, playing a ring tone he was already getting tired of.

It was _Miley. _

He rolled his eyes as he pressed ignore. He couldn't break up with her, he _needed _to learn to love her. She was his only hope to forget about Alex. Because, without her he would never be able to get over Alex.

Alex watched as he was driving out of her sight, his hands running through his hair as he looked down and then looked back up again. As soon as he was gone Alex sighed and made her way back into the house.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver walked up to her, at the door. He was truly worried, that maybe Nate came asking to take him back and that Alex would accept. He looked at her through worried eyes.

She faked a smile trying to hide her depression, as he smiled back at her then lead her to the living room. "Everything's fine, you don't have to worry about anything." She nodded, trying to convince herself as well.


	5. Have a great life

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

"Alex!" Mitchie ran through the halls looking for her best friend, as her heart pounded with grief. She needed her best friend more than anything now. Especially after this. She couldn't believe what had happened. He _broke up with her. _The guy she knew she was in love with. The guy who she gave everything to. The one that was _supposed _to be there for her, _always. No matter what. _Her eyes were running like open faucets as she searched for her friend.

"Mitchie?" Alex closed her locker as she noticed her friend crying. Her heart broke once she saw the incredible grief on her face. "What happened?" Mitchie ran into her arms and held on to her tightly, as she continued to cry. "Mitchie, talk to me." Alex consoled her, as she ran her fingers through Mitchie's hair.

"He-he broke up with me!" Mitchie cried all over again. "On the phone!" Alex stared at her with an appalled look on her face. What guy has the right to break up with a girl on the phone? "He said he needed to stop this! Like if we were doing something wrong!" Mitchie backed away from Alex. "I gave him everything! Everything I did was always for him! I loved him, I gave him my heart! Alex, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong, Mitch. He-he." Alex tried to find the right words to console her friend but she couldn't. "He's just a jerk. You deserve someone who _needs _and _loves _you _whole-heartedly. _Not some jerk who will break up with you over the phone."

"No, he was _my _jerk. You can't just say that stuff about him, Lex. He was _mine_. Even if it was only for three years, he was still _mine._" She wiped her tears away, and tried to look strong. She tugged at her hair and stood up straight.

"Listen to yourself, he _was _yours. As in past tense." Alex tried to Mitchie listen, but Mitchie just shook her head and walked away. "Mitchie!"

________________________________________________________________________

Nate walked through the school doors, determined to fall in love with Miley. But as soon as he saw Alex, his heart pace quickened. There she was more beautiful than ever sitting on the bench beside the window, reading her favorite book. It was _Pride and Prejudice. _Nate smirked as he found himself making his way towards her. "Now, how many times have you read that book?"

"Hey." Alex closed her book and focused on him. She thought for a while then replied. "This is my eleventh time, how many times have you caught me reading this book?" A small smile played on her lips.

"About eleven times." Nate put on a smug smile as he watched her put away her book. "Why can't you ever find a new book to read?" He teased her.

"Because, no matter how many books I read, I always seem to come back to this one." Alex looked down at the ground realizing what she said, resembled what she felt. She suddenly cleared her throat then looked back up at Nate who was also focused on the ground. "Well, I have to get back to class." Alex got up and kicked herself in the head, mentally for making things awkward.

"I'll walk you." Nate too, got up and took Alex's bag from her hand. He offered her a reassuring smile then said, "Alex, things don't have to be awkward. We're friends right?"

"Yeah, friends." Alex gave him a fake smile the closed her eyes slightly. _Love the one you're with, Alex. _Alex slowly rolled her eyes. _When you can't be with the one you love. _

________________________________________________________________________

"I wanted to buy this new book that just got shipped in, but I don't have a ride." Alex was explaining her weekend plans to Nate, who was grabbing his lunch in the cafeteria. Alex secretly hoped he would offer to take her.

"I could take you if you want." He handed her a soda as he walked through the lunch line, with Alex right behind him. "When do you want to go?"

"Today after school, if that's alright." Alex looked at him with wide eyes and smiled at him. She knew he was always a sucker for that face.

Nate stopped and stared at her as she made that face. He _missed _it. He missed _them. _"That's perfectly fine." He smiled back at her. "Oh wait. I have to drop off Miley at her house, but you can come with me to drop her off."

"Um, sure." Alex tried to sound cheery, but inside she wanted to die. She _hated _Miley, now. She took her boyfriend and tried to take her friends. That was _not _supposed to happen.

"Okay great."

________________________________________________________________________

"Ready to go?" Nate walked behind Alex as they made their way to her locker. She nodded as she started to dispose her books into her locker, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Nate stared at her. She was truly _perfection. Poetry in motion. _He had to force himself not to kiss her right then and there. He scanned her body as she tried to reach the high point of her locker, and suddenly felt guilty about having those feelings for her. No matter how much he loved her and needed her, she was still his best friends girl and he wanted to respect that. "Uh, I'm gunna go get Miley. I'll just meet you in the car?" He asked as once again she gave a slow nod.

Alex watched him walk away, furrowing her eyebrows. She wondered how much he loved Miley. She didn't know why or if she was just being bias, but somehow she knew Nate didn't _love _Miley like the way he loved her.

________________________________________________________________________

As the snow fell around the park, Shane rubbed his hands together and blew on them. He needed the warmth right then. Breaking up with Mitchie was one of the hardest things he had to ever do. He loved her, truly. He would do anything for her. That's why he broke up with her. The fight he had with her dad replayed in his mind.

"_You can't make me do anything!" Shane yelled at Mitchie's father, Steve Torres. Steve noticed how Mitchie's grades were slipping and how her attitude was changing, and blamed it on Shane. Now, he wanted Shane to break up with his daughter before she got worse. _

"_You love her don't you?" Steve tried to make Shane realize she deserved better. "She needs to concentrate on her school work. Don't you want her to get a good education? Get into a good college? If she doesn't do that, you'll just be blaming yourself for her failures." _

_Shane stood silent as it sunk in. He wanted Mitchie to be happy, have a great relationship with her parents, and to get into her dream school NYU. But, Steve had a point. Mitchie was slipping in school, and needed to improve. Shane bit his lip, and nodded as he looked up at Steve. "Okay." Was all he said as he walked off. He loved Mitchie, that's why he had to it. Break up with her. He held his face in his hands as he got into his car. He wouldn't be able to do it in person. He took out his phone, as he was about to make one of the worst mistakes of his life. _

"Shane!" He immediately turned around as he heard her voice. He knew it was coming but he hoped it wouldn't. Hearing her angry and sad made his heart break even more. "Shane Joseph Grey!" Mitchie was angry, most of all _hurt. _She thought he loved her, she thought he _needed _her. Just like the way she loved and needed him.

Shane stood up and watched her come closer. He had to pretend like she meant nothing to him if he wanted her to move on. But it would hurt him as much as it would hurt her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah? That's all you have to say? After you just _dumped _me on the _phone?_ Wow, very macho Shane." Mitchie had to stay strong. She _needed _to show him he hadn't damaged her. Even though he did, even though he _hurt _her in more ways than he could ever imagine.

Shane just shrugged as if it meant nothing to him. Like _she _meant nothing. Even though she was his whole world.

"You know, I actually thought you loved me. I actually _believed_ that stupidlie." Mitchie's eyes started to water, and she couldn't help it. "I thought you were the one. That one-day you were going to ask me to marry you. That we were going to have this great life one day. Together. I was wrong, Shane. I was _so _wrong. You're just this guy who _broke _my heart, and was a great liar. Who I poured my heart and soul to. Who I gave _everything _to. I even had sex with you! After I _swore _I would wait till marriage. But I thought you were going to be the one I was going to marry. I thought you were my forever. But that's it. You _were _my forever. Now, your nothing." She shook her head slightly as the tears flowed down her now wet cheeks.

The snow created a soft white blanket around them. Shane watched her cry, and wanted nothing more than to just embrace her and wipe away her tears but he couldn't. He knew Mitchie deserved better. "That's why I came here to tell you, I'm done. I'm done loving you. No matter how I hard I'm going to have to fight to stop loving you, I'm going to stay strong and put up with that fight because you're not the one I want anymore. I need someone who's going to love me unconditionally and whole-heartedly. And you just proved you're not him. So goodbye, Shane. Have a great life. And good luck on trying to find someone who will love you the way I did." Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and opened it as she put the diamond heart shaped necklace, he once gave her on their one-year anniversary, in his hand. He held onto it with all his force as he fought the tears that were now filling his eyes. _When you're meant to be with someone, you'll always find your way back. _


	6. Goodbye again

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

"Why did you invite her?" Miley tightened her jaw as she walked toward Nate's mustang. "I mean she'll just get in the way, you know?" She was angry Nate would invite his ex-girlfriend somewhere, alone. She knew he still loved her, with all his heart. That made things so much worse.

"No, Miley. She won't. I'm sick of you treating my friends that way. Alex and I are just friends. Nothing more. She made that perfectly clear." Nate leaned on the side of his car waiting for Alex.

"Yeah, but you don't want to be 'just friends' with her, do you?" Miley closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. _Nate's yours. Not hers. _As much as she wanted to believe one day he'll love her, she knew that believing that would be just a waste of time.

"Miles-."

"Hey, thanks for the ride, Nate." Alex walked up to them, books in hand. "Hey, Miley." She let out a sigh and watched her glare back at her. "Great to see you too." Alex slightly whispered, and then smiled at Nate, who was smiling back.

"Here, let me get those." He took the books from her hand and opened the passenger seat door for her.

"Excuse me, but I always sit there." Miley cleared her throat as Alex slipped in the passenger seat. "Nate, _I'm _your _girlfriend_."

"I'm sorry, I can move if you want." Alex started to get up but Nate stopped her. The last thing she wanted to do was to make his girlfriend angry.

"Miley, your being incredibly rude. We're just dropping you off, and it would be easier if you sat in the backseat." Nate shook his head as he got in the driver seat. He knew Miley was jealous, but he hoped she wouldn't show it.

Miley sat silently throughout the ride home. She heard Alex and Nate reminisce on their memories and catch up. It was sickening. She understood, that they're friends. But she hated it. "This is my stop." She finally spoke as she noticed they made the turn into her house. "Bye Nate." She kissed him softly, and then noticed he felt uncomfortable. "See you later."

As soon as she left, things got quiet, as Alex sat there pretending she didn't see Nate and Miley kiss. Her heart was pounding as soon as Nate started the car again. Why did she agree to be friends with him? She needed to stop any _spark _that was going on between them. "So, I was talking to Oliver-." Nate immediately turned his attention to her, but once she said his _former _best friend's name he rolled his eyes. "He said I should wear more blue, that it brings out the sparkle in my eyes more. I thought it was the sweetest thing he ever said to me. Don't you think Ollie, is the sweetest?"

"He sure is something." Nate immediately regretted taking Alex to the bookstore. Even though he wanted nothing more than to be in her life it wasn't helping that she kept on rambling about what a great boyfriend Oliver was. Nate officially decided he was done trying, Alex was nothing but a friend now, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Yeah, blue is definitely Miley's color too. It makes her look beautiful."

Alex stayed silent and regretted ever bringing Oliver up in the conversation. "Yeah, I bet she does."

________________________________________________________________________

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" Shane stood outside Mitchie's window just waiting for her to open it, so he can apologize. He never meant to hurt her. Ever. He knew he had to make her life better, without him in it but it was too hard to handle. He needed her he couldn't live without her. "Please, Mitch! Mitchie! Mitchie!"

"What?!" Mitchie yelled as she finally opened her window. Shane had a lot of nerve coming to her house like that, unexpected and especially _uninvited. _

"Can we talk?" Shane had the sweetest sadness in his eyes, the look that Mitchie could not ignore.

As much as she hated him, and as much as she promised herself she would stop loving him, she found herself opening her front door and stepping outside and walking towards him. "Okay." She whispered.

"I miss you." Shane cleared his throat then continued. "I know you hate me now, and I know you probably don't ever want to talk to me again. But, I just wanted to say how _sorry_ I am. That I'm sorry with the way things ended, and the last thing I ever wanted was for you to hate me. So, what I'm trying to say is, please don't."

Mitchie sighed, of course she expected him to apologize, but she also expected him to want her back. Knowing that it was completely over between them, forced the tears out of her eyes. "Okay. I can't promise anything but I'll try."

"Thanks, Mitchie. You have no idea what this means to me, to hear you say that." Shane took a step towards her, but Mitchie took a step back.

"Like I said, I'll try Shane. I'll_ really_ try but I can't promise I'm going to stop hating you. You hurt me in more ways than you could possibly imagine. I-I-I I'm not going to pretend that nothing happened. I can't. You meant _so _much to me, and you were such a big part of my life that I don't think we could ever be friends. I can try to stop hating you, but that's it. I can try." Mitchie turned around and started walking towards her house. She was thankful it was dark so Shane wouldn't see her cry, _again. _

________________________________________________________________________

"You bought seven hardcover books, 9 paperback books, and 3 magazines. Wow, just throwing a wild guess here, but I'm guessing you like to read." Nate tried to lighten the mood since they got there, and luckily Alex was trying to do the same.

"Hmm, Nate Grey is right, for once." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, and jokingly flipped her hair. "My my, Nate. Looks like your getting some reading done, too."

"Oh this?" He showed her a stack of books of his own. Ever since Alex left two years ago, he started to read. He knew it was Alex's favorite pass time, and he felt if he read then somehow she would come back to him, when he realized she wouldn't come back for a while, he already liked reading a lot. But, ever since he became 'popular' he couldn't talk about reading in front of his friends. But, now that Alex was back she was the only person he could talk to about it.

"Yes those. Come on lets go pay." She ruffled his hair then she skipped towards the cash register. Nate stood back and stared at her. The way she smiled and giggled when she was talking to someone. He always loved that about her. The way she was so outgoing. And her free spirit, the way she lightened anybody's day with her witty comments and outgoing nature. He just loved _her. _

"Hey, do you want to go get coffee. I mean it's snowing and isn't it always fun to get something warm to drink when it snows?" Nate needed to get her out of his head, but he just couldn't resist.

She looked distracted then smiled at him wide and answered. "I'd love too."

________________________________________________________________________

"And then, we took a picture with them! I remember!" Alex couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. Being with Nate brought out this different side of her. The _old _her. The part of her that she misses. She didn't care that he had a girlfriend or the fact that she had a boyfriend, all she knew was that she still loved him. And she hoped he still loved her.

"I really missed you, Alex." Nate stopped laughing and stared at her intently. "I miss everything about you. Your smile, your laugh. Everything."

Ales sat silent not sure about what to say, but just as she opened her mouth, her phone went off. She got a new text. It was from an unknown number. She read it silently.

**Hey, Alex it's me Miley. Don't ask how I got your number, I just did okay? But anyways, I just wanted to say: Stop hanging around Nate. Seriously I think it's kind of pathetic. He even told me you're trying **_**way **_**to hard to be his friend again, but Natey being the sweetie he is, didn't want to break your heart. So I'm doing it for him. **

**Stop trying to get back into his life Alex, he doesn't love you anymore. He loves **_**me. **_**Got it? **

**Xoxo Miley. :) **

**P.S I would tell Nate that you can't hang around him soon, before you make an even bigger fool of yourself if I were you. **

Just then Alex's head started spinning and tears started to fill her eyes. She really did think he wanted to be friends with her. That he still loved her. She stood up without saying anything and started to walk out.

"Alex!" She turned around closing her eyes, wanting nothing more than to be anywhere but there. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She slightly mumbled whispering. She thought their friendship was pure, and she loved talking to him. Why did he have to lie to her, and say he wanted to be friends?

"Well, I'll give you a ride home." He started walking towards the car.

"No." She stopped him from walking and looked into his eyes deeply.

"What?" He looked her in the eyes, and tried to find a trace of her joking or something but she seemed serious. "Alex what's wrong?"

"We can't be friends anymore, Nate." Tears started to escape Alex's eyes, but she caught them as soon as they freed themselves.

"What do you mean?" He just stared back at her confused, he didn't want to loose her, not now. Not again.

"You have, Miley. That's all you need. Her and only her. You can't have it both ways, Nate." She wanted him to happy, more than anything. But it bothered her that he had to be happy without her.

"What are you talking about, Alex? I need you as much as I need Miley. Hell, more than I need Miley." She shook her head and started to walk away. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be happy. With Miley. She loves you so much, Nate. You have no idea. You can't play her, like your playing me. My heart is at stake here too you know?"

"Alex-." He started, but was interrupted.

"I have to go. Bye Nate."

________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of sucky, I haven't wrote in a while and I had writers block . :/**

**Xoxo steph. **


	7. Moving on

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

"_I'm new." A twelve-year-old Alex shyly smiled, twirling a piece of her dark curly hair between her fingers. Her family just moved from Houston to Dallas Texas. She sat where the teacher told her too. In front of a girl with light brown straight hair, and a boy with dark curly hair. _

"_Hi 'new'." The boy joked, which caused Alex to giggle. "I'm Nate." She instantly noticed his bright smile, and couldn't help but smile too. _

"_My name is actually, Alex. Alex Russo." She looked down at the table then back up at the two, who were still smiling. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. _

"_I'm Mitchie." The girl stuck out her hand for Alex to shake it. "Welcome to Lakehill Prep!" She smiled wide._

"_It's not as snobby as it sounds." Nate pitched in then went back to doing the English assignment. Alex stared at him and bit her lip. He was cute, and nice. _

"_I never thought it was snobby. My parents didn't even tell me what school I was going to till' this morning, so I didn't really have to time to think it was snobby or not." She didn't want him to think she had a low opinion of their school. "Besides, you guys are nice so I guess a lot of people here are." _

"_Yeah, some people are nice. You're just lucky you got to meet us first." Mitchie giggled which caused Alex to laugh along. _

"_You're a lucky girl, Alex Russo. Especially if you got to meet me." Nate winked at her and once again Alex bit her lip and giggled. She didn't know why he made her feel this way; she had crushes before but not this instant. Something was special about Nate, especially since he gave her the butterflies. _

Alex sat back up reliving the first time she met Nate and Mitchie. It marked an important date, the day she first fell in love.

"Hey, you okay?" Oliver asked her noticing she was tense. They were at the library, studying for the SAT's. He watched her stand up, and stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I can't do this anymore, Oliver." She bit her lip and tapped her foot impatiently. "This isn't working out." She never wanted to hurt Oliver. It was the last thing she ever wanted to do. But, she needed to be _happy. _She thought Oliver would make her happy, but he didn't. He just added onto her pile of things to worry about. She liked him, he was funny and liked her a lot, but there wasn't a spark. There never was.

"I can't believe you're dumping me." He whispered. "I thought we had something Alex." He gathered his things and started to walk away angrily. "You just _used _me, didn't you? To get over Nate?"

"No, I didn't." She started to wonder if she did. "You can't possibly tell me that you thought we were going somewhere?" Her eyes started to flutter towards the ground. She hated breaking up with boys. They always tried to find something that _you _did wrong, because apparently, they 'never did anything wrong.'

"I did, actually. But I was wrong, wasn't I?" Oliver rolled his eyes, then stared back at Alex. "God, you can't even answer me."

"Look, Oliver. I dated you because you asked if I would be your girlfriend. I wanted to say yes, because you made me feel special again, okay? Why did you even like me in the first place, huh? What made me so special?" The librarian looked over at them, but Alex ignored it. She tapped her foot waiting for a response.

Oliver stood there thinking. He knew why he asked her out but he didn't want to seem like the bad guy. Alex scoffed then started to walk away. "It was because you were hot, that's why. I never really had any other reason to ask you out."

"You weren't even worth my time." She felt tears coming out of her eyes, then stopped them. He just stared at her, expecting her to say something else but she didn't. She then walked away.

* * *

Nate stood on the edge of the lake, just watching the water create soft waves. It was winter, but the lake hadn't froze yet. He turned around and sat on the bottom of a near-by tree, that was covered with light snow. He remembered this was the place he and Alex shared their first kiss.

_It was the last day of summer, the next day they would start high school. As ninth graders. "Nate?" Alex asked and played with her ponytail. They both sat at the bottom of the tree, just throwing rocks into the lake. She stopped then pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. She positioned her chin on her knees, which were bare since she was wearing shorts. _

"_Yeah?" He turned all his attention to her, and gave her a warm smile. He stared at her perfectly shaped face and watched her open her mouth to speak._

"_I'm nervous. I mean- it's the beginning of a whole new life you know?" She stared off into the lake and closed her eyes. "Sometimes I wish we could stay were we are now. Never have to worry about anything. But now, we have to start worrying about college, and how we're going to spend the rest of our lives. I don't want to worry about that right now, Nate." _

"_I know school is going to be different, but that doesn't mean we have to." He followed her stare off into the lake and smiled. "You'll still be my best friend, and I'll always be here for you. That'll never change, no matter what we go through I promise you, you'll always have me." Alex turned her head towards him and leaned in. Nate's breathing got heavier as she kissed him. Nate always liked Alex, he just never admitted it no matter how many times Mitchie interrogated him. He brought his hands up to her face and kissed her back. _

"_I-I've always had a crush on you, Nate." Alex whispered as she bit her lip, Nate was still holding her face leaning his forehead against hers. _

_A small smile placed itself on Nate's face as he slightly chuckled. "And I've always had a crush on you. I just didn't want to jeopardize our friendship." He watched her smile and kissed her forehead. "You're so beautiful."_

_Alex couldn't believe this was happening to her. She always pictured this moment, but whatever she pictured was definitely not as good as this. She felt so lucky, being this happy. Because she was, happy that is. "Thank you." She said but noticed the confused look on his face. "For being here, for everything. But mostly for being you, and staying where you were on that first day of seventh grade. Thank you, for never changing who you are because that's who I want." _

"_Well, you're welcome." Nate watched her giggle, and smiled. She was so perfect, everything was perfect at that moment. "Alex, I just want you to know that I never plan on hurting you. You'll never have to worry about that." _

"_Does this make us like boyfriend/girlfriend?" Alex smiled wide. She had boyfriends before, but they were never serious. But Nate on the other hand, was entirely different. He was everything she could ever hope for and that made her nervous._

"_Yeah." He took her hand in his. She leaned on his shoulder as they started talking again. It was like, nothing ever happened, yet everything had changed._

"Nate?" Nate immediately turned around and watched Shane approach him. "You okay? You totally bailed on us." Nate completely forgot that he and Shane were going with their parents to pick out a Christmas tree.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just lost track of time." He sat back down on the tree stump.

Shane sighed then sat down next to him. "Are you sure you're okay? You've seemed sort of depressed since Alex told you, you guys couldn't be friends anymore. But, it's been three weeks. You need to move on."

"I have moved on." Nate hated when people tried to help him. But he knew it was true it was time to move on and pretend like Alex never existed. He needed to force himself to love Miley. "I have a date with Miley in like twenty minutes."

"So, you're over Alex?" Shane wondered. He knew Nate much better than that. Nate would _never _get over Alex. Especially not that quickly.

"Yeah." Nate answered wanting to believe it. He _needed _to, because Alex didn't want him in her life anymore. And he had to respect what she wanted.

* * *

Alex made her way through the crowd of students as she tried to reach her locker. She finally reached it and took out her books. People were still rushing through to get to their classes. She kept her eyes on the ground as she kept walking, feeling as if all her confidence was slowly disappearing. She shook that thought out of my head then looked up, but as soon as she did that, she crashed. _Great. _"I am so sorry."

"It's okay." She slightly mumbled. _Now, I have apple juice on my shirt. _

"No, I feel bad. It was entirely my fault. I wasn't looking. I'm really sorry." She looked up and found a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring back into hers. She slightly giggled as she realized he was mumbling.

"It's okay. It takes two to crash." Alex bit my lip nervously as he smiled. She tilted my head, feeling as if butterflies bombarded her stomach.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Again, I'm sorry." She didn't know what to say. Apparently a forgiving answer wasn't found in her brain. So instead she just nodded. "I should make it up to you, though." He looked at Alex sincere. She took that time to really look at him. His hair was in a messy faux hawk. He was _very _muscular and had a beautiful smile. All in all, she was lucky she even got to talk to him.

"Yeah, you should." She stared into his eyes again. They were so beautiful. Her mind went back to Nate, and how he talked to her the day they met. She pushed that thought out of her mind and looked back at his brown eyes.

"I'm Jacob, by the way." He extended his hand in a formal matter. She stared at it for about two seconds then shook it.

"I'm Alex." She smiled shyly and let go of his hand.

**Ohh, cliffhanger. Ha-ha, it's not that much of a cliffhanger but oh well. Sorry if this chapter sucks **_**again. **_**But I have a bad case of writers block right now. (LOL) But if any of you have ideas about the story just PM me and let me know. :) **

**Xoxo,**

**Steph. **


	8. Like gravity

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

**3 months later. **

"You look amazing." Jacob whispered once Alex emerged from the stairs down to the first floor of her grandmother's house. She wore an ivory colored dress that landed just 2 inches above the knee. Her hair was in a sophisticated up-do, and also had an ivory and black mask in her hand. She looked like a princess. It was prom night, and Jacob asked Alex to be his date. As his girlfriend of course she said yes. Nate's voice entered her mind. _"You're so beautiful." _She hadn't gotten over Nate just yet. But, Jacob helped her keep her mind off of him. She loved Jacob, though. During their two month relationship she confided in him about everything, and he made her the happiest she's been in a long time. Sometimes though, when he kissed her, she wished it was Nate. Then she'd go home and cry _wanting _it to be Nate, then accepted the fact that it was Jacob. So, she did love a Jacob. She just loved Nate more.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." She smiled at him. He wore a black tux, with a skinny black tie, and skinny pants. She slightly rolled her eyes knowing Jacob would find a way to make the 'traditional' tux suit, into something he would actually wear. Making it his own basically. His hand held a red and black mask. Their prom theme was a masquerade, how wonderful. She stood on her tiptoes reaching up to give him a small kiss.

"Okay, now both of you look towards me. Tilt you're head on Jacob's shoulder, honey." Theresa Russo stood in front of them with three different cameras in her hands. She really liked Jacob, knowing how happy he's made her daughter. "Now, Jacob put your hands on her waist. That's it. Perfect!" Theresa had a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, mom. You got your pictures now can we go?" Alex was slightly annoyed but still amused at her mother's great interest in prom. She helped her pick out her dress, do her hair and make-up, and offered to pay for the limo ride-which Jacob politely refused, and paid it himself. Theresa gave her an enthusiastic nod, and let them go out through the front door.

"You ready for the best night of your life?" Jacob asked as he took Alex's hand in his. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth, having Alex as his girlfriend. He loved her more than she could ever know, and it helped that she loved him too.

Alex looked up at him and smiled brightly. She couldn't picture a better prom night. "More than ready. Let's go!"

* * *

"Miley, for the love of God, just pick one song." Nate groaned, and took Miley's hand off of the radio tuner. "It's bad enough that I have a huge headache, I don't need lady gaga screaming in my ear."

"Natey, you told me to pick a song. So I picked it." Miley shrugged then straightened her dress. Nate sighed and grabbed her hand, as Miley instantly smiled. "Did I tell you that you look really hot today?"

"Yeah, about three times." Nate slightly chuckled, because he knew his did. He wore a black dress shirt with black skinny pants, and a black tie. Miley kept flooding him with compliments telling him how amazing he looked, hoping to get one in return. And she did, just one, but it was enough. He told her she looked 'good.' Miley wore a bright pink cocktail dress, and her hair slicked in a high ponytail.

"Oh. Well, this dress cost me about three hundred dollars. So, lets not party too hard okay?" She said hoping to get another compliment. She knew Nate cared about her deeply and wanted the best for her, but he didn't love her. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew it was true.

"I know, you told me that about five times." Nate pulled up to the school's driveway where he saw tons of disguised faces, wondering which one was Alex. The valet-which the school had hired- gave them a warm smile as Nate handed him the keys. "Ready?" He turned to Miley.

"Absolutely." She smiled wide and took out her mirror to get one last look before she headed inside.

* * *

As soon as you stepped in to the crowded cafeteria, now transformed into a midnight masquerade, you found hundreds of unknown faces. The music blared into your eardrums, causing you to talk louder and smile wider. The atmosphere was amazing. Everyone was just dancing talking, basically having the time of there lives. Alex, sat in her seat at a far off table. She was probably the only person there that was alone. Jacob went off with his buddies… to drink. That was his one and only flaw. Alex didn't mind it much, but now leaving her alone, she was furious. You couldn't see her expression since her mask was a great camouflage. "Hey, babe." A husky voice flooded her ears.

"Don't you 'hey babe' me. I was _alone. _And _you _were-." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Drinking! You know I hate it when you drink. And you just had to do it on Prom night."

"Alex, I'm sorry. Its just Oliver offered it to me, and I couldn't say no." Jacob put his arm around Alex's shoulder and she refused it. He rolled his eyes, and sat in his chair folding his arms.

"Oliver? As in Oliver my ex-boyfriend! You know he hates seeing me _happy. _He only offered it to you to make me _angry!_" Alex shook her head and leaned back on her chair. "And you so happily obliged. I can't believe you. " She wanted this night to be perfect. But it was turning out to be a disaster.

"Look, I didn't do it on purpose. I just wanted to loosen up." Jacob tried again and successfully wrapped his arm around her shoulder then leaned in and kissed her neck. "You should loosen up to, baby."

"Jake, stop!" Alex slightly yelled. "Not now, in front of everybody!" She shook his hands away and straightened her dress. "You promised you wouldn't drink, today."

"I know, but I couldn't refuse it." Jacob scoffed then shook his head. "It was only like two drinks. You shouldn't get so angry." Alex was beautiful, but Jacob was starting to feel suffocated.

"Whatever." She deeply sighed. This night was not turning out the way she wanted it too. "I'm going outside." She grabbed her purse and started to walk away. "You can go drink if you want, just don't expect me to be waiting for you." She watched him stand up and head towards the back door. She bit her lip, wanting to go after him and tell him she loves him and that she didn't want him to drink, but what was the point? She started to head outside when a pair of hands stopped her.

"Do you want to dance?" A beautiful deep voice asked. She could tell immediately that whoever it was, was trying to disguise their voice but she didn't care. She let him take her hand. His hand was firm and soft, and she loved the way her hand fit, perfectly into his. She couldn't hear the music anymore, her eyes just focused on his mask. She didn't want to know who it was behind the mask, because then the magic would disappear. The magic of mystery, the mysterious stranger who wanted to dance with her. "You look beautiful tonight, Alex."

_He knows my name, _She thought. "Thank you." She whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder. Whoever this mysterious person was, probably has admired her from afar, thinking that tonight-the masquerade- would be his only chance to be close to her. Alex smiled as they swayed in perfect harmony to the music. It surprised her that she wasn't thinking about Nate or Jacob at that moment. "You know, I don't care who you are, but why tonight? Why not any other night?" She looked up to find him removing his mask. Before he could, Alex stopped him and pulled his hands down. "Don't. Not now."

He sighed then wrapped his arms around her waist. "You asked 'why tonight' right?" She nodded slowly then leaned her body close to his. Filling in the gap. "Because you wouldn't want me any other night. Tonight's my only chance to be with you, without you pushing me away."

Alex stayed silent as she listened to his heartbeat. _Thump thump thump. _The sound was so lovely. "I don't think I'd ever push you away, I hardly even know you." She slightly laughed then looked up at him, to find him looking down at her. She could tell he wasn't showing any emotion. "Or do I?"

"Let's go outside." He grabbed her hand and leaded her outside. Alex started to wonder who it was. _Oliver, _She thought. She immediately pulled her hand away and started to walk inside. "Alex, wait!"

"First you give Jake beer, so I can be alone, then you try to win me back? I have a _boyfriend. _A great one, too. He treats me like a princess and makes me feel _special. _He's made me the happiest I've been in a long time, and you can't stand to see me happy can, you?" She yelled at him, watching her visible breath-thanks to the cold air-and wrapped her arms around herself. It was freezing.

Nate stood there watching her through his mask. He couldn't believe she would accuse him of all that. "I never gave Jacob beer, Alex. I would never hurt you that way." He shook his head, and watched her give him an angry glare. "Of course I want you to be happy, Alex. That's what I wanted all along for you. That's why I left you alone for three months! I wanted to respect what you wanted! But I couldn't take it any more, I _love _you, Alex. I don't know how many times I have to tell you for you to know it's true. I love you. I love you. I love you." Alex reached up to take his mask off. He closed his eyes as she touched his skin. He missed feeling her warmth. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him, and reaching up to kiss him deeply. He kissed her back, missing her lips on his.

It was _Nate. _She never felt the way she does when she kisses Nate, with anyone else. "What about Jake? I could never hurt Jake. He's been so good to me, and he doesn't deserve this. I _love _him, Nate." Alex whispered the last part and glanced at Nate's face quickly. He showed no emotion.

"Just answer me this, Alex." He whispered and took her hands in his. "Do you still love me?" Alex nodded immediately, almost impatiently. "Do you love me more than Jacob?" She nodded once more, slowly. "Then what's so hard about choosing me?"

"Everything. You have no idea how Jake treats me. He does everything he possibly can to make me happy. He _wants _me to have the best of everything. He loves me, a lot. I don't know how to choose you over him, without hurting him." She looked down at the ground, it was covered in water. You could tell that the snow had melted. "Besides-." She looked at him. "Aren't you being a little bit hypocritical? What about Miley? Didn't you two come to prom together?"

Nate sighed and spoke. "You're right. I can't hurt Miley. She's in love with me, and my cold heart couldn't love her back. " Alex once again looked down, knowing that the only reason he couldn't love Miley was because he loved her, when Alex was able to love two guys at the same time.

"You're heart is not cold. It can't be. Mine, is just crazy. How can I love two amazing guys at the _same _time. And-and you never stopped loving me. You're heart isn't cold, Nate. It just knows what it wants." Nate reached down to caress Alex's cheek as she bit her lip. "What are we going to do, Nate?"

"I honestly don't know. We don't want to hurt Miley or Jacob , but we can't keep lying to ourselves. We _need _to be together, Alex. It's like gravity, we can't fight against it, we'll just end up falling for each other, again. The way it's supposed to be." He leaned down to kiss her once more, and pulled her into a tight embrace. She hid her face in his chest and inhaled his scent. She never felt more safe in her life, then she did now.

"I don't want to fight against it, Nate." She whispered and felt his arms grow tighter around her. "But, we have to be fair, to them."

"What are you trying to say?" Nate leaned back and stared into her eyes, wanting an explanation.

"We wait until graduation to break-up with them." Alex said. She looked up at him, to find him clench his jaw.

"But, Alex. I have to be with _you._" He hugged her again, this time not letting her go. Not like last time. This time around he was stronger, and prepared to do whatever it took to keep Alex in his life.

"We can still be with each other. Just with them, too." She looked down at the ground not wanting Nate to have a low opinion of her choice.

"Are you suggesting we cheat on them?" Nate couldn't believe she was suggesting this. He would never in a million years imagine her saying that. But still, she probably had a good reason to suggest it.

"No. What I'm suggesting is to be fair to them, and ourselves, and to be together. No matter who or what gets in our way." She watched his face and expected him to get angry, instead he just kissed her.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "Okay." He smiled at her.


	9. Running

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

It was a breezy Saturday night. The stars were as bright as ever, letting who ever saw them, make a clear beautiful wish. The grass was cold but not damp. Her dark hair flowed perfectly with the wind as he wrapped his jacket around her. "You're cold." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She hugged his jacket, and smiled. She felt so safe. So loved. She bit her lip as leaned down to kiss her. The butterflies in her stomach started to uncontrollably flutter. Just the way it always did when he was with her.

"Remember when you asked me about our future? When we were kids?" He wrapped his arms around her and felt her lean closer.

"Yeah. I said I was scared about high school and you told me not to be. You were always going to be there for me. No matter what." Alex whispered the last sentence. She sighed and grabbed his hand to intertwine her fingers with his.

"Well, I want to apologize for never really keeping that promise." He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "I said I was going to be there for you no matter what. I never really was."

"Nate." She said as she sat up straight and sighed. "All that matters is you're here with me, tonight. _Now. _That tonight you're mine." She kissed him deeply and touched his cheek with her hand, leaving it there.

He pulled away and stared at her. He sighed as he said, "Do you really want to keep doing this? I know you, Alex. And this isn't you."

"I know but, if this is how we can be together then I'm fine." Alex felt him stare at her and smiled slightly. "Honestly I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He cleared his throat and watched her get up. "Where are you going?"

"Let's go do something. Something wild and crazy." She smiled at him. And offered her hand to his. "Something that we'll end up regretting."

"Alex, are you serious?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She started to walk towards the parking lot of the park. He just stood there confused, but happy. He missed the old spontaneous Alex. The one that did whatever she could to have fun.

* * *

"Nate-y. Are you okay?" Miley stood with her hands on her hips. Nate looked sleep deprived, sick and not all there. "You seem like you're somewhere else."

"I'm fine." He mumbled through a closed mouth. He _was _sleep deprived. Not sick, and he wasn't all there. His mind was with Alex. And the night he had with Alex.

_**Flalshback **_

"_Nate, I love you." Alex whispered as they sat on top of the tractor. They had trespassed onto some local farm. She wanted to do something reckless and crazy, but this was the only reckless thing to do in town. She snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_And, I love you." He smiled wide as he leaned down to kiss her again. She closed her eyes and let herself get carried away in the moment. They both did. _

_As soon as the night drifted into dawn, they both found themselves laying in the tractor, with memories flooding from the night before. _

_Alex felt a rush of embarrassment take over her as she gathered the rest of her belongings and started to head home. "Alex, where are you going?"_

"_Home. You should head to yours soon." She whispered not wanting anyone to hear them. _

_He rubbed his face trying to wake up, putting on his jacket as he stood up. "Alex, wait." He walked up to her and pulled her in for a tight embrace. "I just want you to know that I love you, okay? And what happened was amazing, and I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what, and this time I mean it." He pulled her at arms length to look at her straight in the eyes so she can know he wasn't lying. _

"_Okay." She whispered and started to walk away. She didn't want her first time to be in the back of a tractor. She didn't think any girl wanted that. Sure her first time was with a boy she loved but now she regretted it. She wanted to wait until she was fully ready, not caught up in the moment. She lifted her sleeve to her eyes to wipe away her tears. He had a girlfriend. A girl he could go public with. She had to be secret, when she wanted to shout her love for Nate from the rooftops. And her first time was with a boy who already had a girlfriend. And Alex already had a boyfriend. How could she ever let this happen? _

* * *

"Alex, baby. What's wrong?" Jacob was walking Alex to her class when he noticed she wasn't her regular self. She was never this quiet and withdrawn. "You seem different today. Is everything okay at home?"

"Everything's fine. I'm fine. Can we just get to class please?" She gave him an angry glare and brushed her arm against his as she got ahead of him. He just stood back shocked that she was angry. She wasn't still angry about the whole Oliver and drinking thing was she?

"Nate-y! Tell me what's wrong?" Miley grabbed on to his arm and begged. She loved him so much and it pained her to know that something was wrong with Nate. "I'm worried about you." She whispered the last part.

"Well don't be I'm just-." Nate stopped himself when he saw Alex storming past Jacob. "I'll be right back."

"Nate!" Miley yelled but stayed where she was. Why did Alex always have to come first than she did? Alex wasn't his girlfriend, she was. She needed all his attention and love. She's the one who deserves it the most. Hell, Alex already had Jacob she didn't need Nate anymore. Or did Nate need her?

"Alex!" Nate ran after her yelling her name. She was obviously ignoring him since she didn't turn around. "Alex what's going on? Did he do something to you? Why that little-."

"No Nate it isn't Jake. It's you." She shook her head as she said this while walking away again.

"Me?" Nate continued to follow her. He felt his heart rip out of his chest once she said that the reason she was angry was because of him.

"Yeah you. Nate, that night was magical don't get me wrong, but you didn't try to stop it." She bit her lip as she tapped her foot impatiently. He just stood there staring at the floor, to afraid to meet her eyes. "You knew how much it meant to me to wait until marriage, but not once did you even _try _to stop me. This isn't all your fault it's mine too. I got too carried away, but you knew exactly what you were doing didn't you?"

Nate stood there unsure of what to say. He didn't even know if what she was saying was true or not. All he knew was that, at that moment on Saturday night, he didn't care about anything or than being with her. "I'm sorry, Alex." He whispered and looked up to see her face. It looked completely heartbroken.

"Sorry about what?" Miley came out from the corner of the hallway with tears in her eyes. "Tell me, Nate. What are you sorry for?"

Nate closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Miley-."

"Answer me, Nate." Miley's voice rose as the tears were now breaking loose. "What are you sorry for? Alex _deserves _an answer." Miley felt the blood rush up to her brain as she looked at Nate then at Alex. "Damn it, Nate. Why aren't you answering me." She yelled at him. Everyone walking to their classes stopped for a second to see what was going on.

Nate looked down at the floor to ashamed to see both Alex and Miley. "Me and Alex. I mean Alex and I-." He looked at Alex and felt his jaw clench. "have been seeing each other secretly." He watched as Miley closed her eyes then turn on her heel as she walked away. "Miley." He whispered as she walked away, he turned to face Alex who gave him a reassuring nod. He decided to run after Miley.


	10. Like Thunder

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

"Nate. Can you honestly tell me that you'll forget about Alex?" Miley looked straight into Nate's eyes. Everything that happened the day before was like a blur now. Nate came running to apologize after she found out and promised it would never happen again. But Miley was still unsure about why he chose her instead of Alex.

"I can't honestly tell you that. You know how I feel about her." Nate shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. That day after he ran after Miley to apologize he got a text from Alex. It broke his heart completely. It read:

**Look, I know you're going to break up with her. Don't. I don't want you anymore. Me and you are done. We can't keep putting ourselves in hurtful situations. So I can't say goodbye because I know if I do I'll hurt you even more. I'm sorry for everything. **

After he got that text he decided he would stay with Miley if she wanted to keep dating him. And she did. "I know. But I love you enough to forget about that. But, Nate why me this time?" She whispered wanting to know why.

"Because you love me. You care about me and want me. And I care about you too." He pulled her into a hug and soothed her hair. "Forget about Alex, I'm with you now." He sighed and closed his eyes. He hated how she played with his heart. Alex was nothing but deceitful. She played with his emotions for the last time.

* * *

"Jacob, please. You have to at least hear me out." Alex followed him to his car in the student parking lot, trying to apologize for the tenth time in two days. He found out soon after Nate ran after Miley. "Please, Jake. You don't even have to pay attention or talk to me. All I need is for you to stand there and pretend your listening to me. Please." She wrapped her arms around herself because the wind was picking up, a sure sign of rain. He nodded slowly as she sighed happily.

"You knew about my past with Nate when we first got together. You knew how much I still loved him." She watched his face, which was serious. "But then when we started to hang out more, I fell in love with you too. I was so confused. I didn't know which feelings were stronger." She bit her lip as he clenched his jaw. "Then at prom, when you were drinking-." She cleared her throat and sighed. "I went outside and this stranger with a mask on came and asked me to dance. I said yes. It turned out to be Nate, and at that moment I needed to feel loved. To tell the truth it wouldn't have mattered if it were some complete stranger. I just needed to feel important."

The dark clouds took over the sky as he cleared his throat as he watched her eyes turn glossy with tears. "And when I found out it was Nate-." She stopped as she felt sobs trying to escape. "And he told me how much he loved me. I felt _safe. _So safe that I would do anything to stay in that moment forever. But after a while of sneaking around, I realized I was doing nothing but hurting myself and people around me. Especially you. You mean so much to me, Jake. More than you will ever know. And I am _so _sorry. You have no idea how miserable I've been just thinking about everything I put you through."

He shook his head trying to shake out the tears. He didn't want her to see him weak. That was the last thing he wanted. But seeing her through all that pain, all he wanted was to hug her and never let go. He sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace as she continued to cry. "I love you, Alex. So much. But, I don't know if I want to put myself at risk with you again."

Alex looked up at him and touched his cheek. "I don't want to put you at risk either. What I did was a horrible thing and you deserve so much more than that. You deserve to be loved by a girl who will never put you through that. Ever."

"I don't want another girl. All I want is you." He lifted her chin and reached down to place a passionate kiss on her lips. She smiled through the kiss and raised her arms to wrap them around his neck. He pulled away holding her arms at length. "I want you to know that I'm willing to try this again."

"Jake." She looked up at him and smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Do you really want to stay with me? After everything that happened?" She watched him lower his eyes to the ground.

"Why? Do you even want to get back together?" He furrowed his eyebrows and backed away from her.

"I do! But I don't want to force you into something that failed once before." She shook her head slightly. She reached for his hand and stopped once he pulled away. "Jake?"

"You're right. This _thing _between us _has _failed before." He sighed then watched her lower her head. "But I want to try again." He lifted her chin with his finger. "If you promise me, that there will be no more confusing thoughts in your head." He said with a slight chuckle. "Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and reached up to kiss him quick. "What are you doing right now?" She asked as she looked at his car.

"Being with you, obviously." He said as she slightly giggled. "I love your laugh."

"You want to give me a ride somewhere?"

* * *

Nate sighed as he rolled the windows down from his truck. He wanted to go someplace where he can clear his head. Go far away from all his problems. But it was kind of difficult since he was back to where he started. Trying his hardest to love Miley and forget about Alex. He thought that by the fourth time he would succeed but he was still at the starting line. He parked his car and climbed out. He looked up to see the dark clouds tower over the lake. It was about to rain. _Great. _He ran his fingers through his hair and then placed his hands in his jean pockets.

He was headed to his favorite spot of all time. The tree by the lake. Even though it was flooded with memories including Alex he didn't care. It was the only place he could be peaceful. He touched the bark of the back of the tree about to sit down when he noticed an all to familiar face looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered and cleared her throat. He looked shocked to even see her at all. It was like if she was appearing from the dead. "I-I didn't think you'd be here."

He watched her as she stared at the ground. "I always come here. You should know that." She looked up at him and was about to speak, but the thunder stopped her. She sighed and looked out onto the lake. "What are you doing here anyway?"

She turned her head to look at him and shrugged with one shoulder and touched her cheek with it. "I don't really know." She gave him a small smile as the rain started to sprinkle on them.

"Well I should go." Nate said and headed towards his car. She stood up watched him leave and held her breath when he stopped half way. He turned back around and started walking towards her. "Why did you lead me on like that?" He yelled trying to talk over the thunder and stopped right in front of her.

Alex went silent as she wrapped her jacket around herself more, because of the now very visible rain drops. "I didn't lead you on, Nate. I just wanted what was best for you." She whispered.

"And leaving me heartbroken was the best for me?" His voice rose then dropped when he noticed the water running down Alex's face weren't just rain drops but tears also. "Why?"

"Because!" Alex yelled back. "Miley is good for you. She loves you so much, that she'd never hurt you. And I've already done enough of that." She stared at the ground as he clenched his jaw and put his hands in his pockets as he slightly swayed back and forth.

"But I love _you, _Alex." He shook his head and watched her bite her lip. "But obviously you don't want me anymore." He whispered then spoke up again. "I don't get it, Alex. One day you say you love me and you're willing to cheat on your boyfriend with me, and the next you want me with my girlfriend. I don't get what's the difference, between me being with Miley and me being with you."

"The difference is Miley loved you enough to keep holding on. And I love you enough to let you go." She screamed at him trying to get that through his head. Nate _needed _to be with Miley. She would never hurt him, and Alex would just end up hurting him again, and she was tired of doing that. It hurts her just as much as it hurts him. "I have Jake and I love him. Try to love Miley." She whispered the last part as he shook his head.

"You don't understand. I _need _you. You're everything to me. Without you I rather die, Alex. Why can't you accept that?" He yelled over the rain realizing they were both soaking in rain. "You can't deny what we feel for each other. And you know that 'the right thing' is actually the worst possible thing you can ever do! You need me just as much as I need you. Face it Alex, you want me! You love me!"

She started to walk away, but just as she hit the end of the lake Nate grabbed her arm and stopped her. He looked her right in the eyes and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with as much passion as she possibly could. They stayed lost in that kiss for what seemed to be an eternity. Alex pulled away and whispered, "We can't do this, Nate. Not now. I need to be with Jake."

"Yeah I figured." Nate said as he ran towards his truck and got in. She watched him leave in a hurry, and chased after the car but once she realized he wouldn't stop, she stopped chasing it taking out her phone to call Jacob to give her a ride home.

He needed to drive anywhere to get away from Alex. But it was hopeless because she stayed with him. Even if it was just in his mind, she was with him. Out of frustration he hit the steering wheel, which caused his car to swivel out of control. The car that was in front of him stopped automatically-out of panic-which made Nate try to stop the car hitting two other cars beside him. Now, as he was unconscious everyone started to dial 911.


	11. This time for real

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

The front doors to the hospital ripped open as she ran through them. She could feel her pulse throbbing in her head and her heart beat quicken. Nothing was going to get in the way of her seeing Nate. She didn't care if it was against her own rules she was going to see him.

"Alex!" Shane appeared right in front of her, as she was trying to catch her own breath. She looked at him and nodded wanting him to continue while she tried to learn to breathe again. "No word from the doctor yet. Did you just get here?" He asked as she leaned on the wall in the waiting room. She nodded and motioned him to continue. "We've been here for about two hours. All we know is that he's in surgery and he should be out of it in twenty minutes."

"What are _you _doing here?" Miley asked narrowing her eyes at Alex. "Family and close friends only." Miley stated as Alex looked around the room for someone to defend her. Unfortunately Shane went to go get coffee.

"I know. That's why I'm here. I came here to visit my close friend, Nate." Alex stepped back not wanting to hear more come out of Miley's mouth. "Mitchie!" She called out relieved once she saw her walk through the hospital doors.

"How is he?" Mitchie asked with wide eyes. Alex could tell she was scared, because that was the same look she had on when she first found out.

She leaned forward to give Mitchie a hug, letting her know it's going to be okay and sighed. "He's in surgery right now. He should be out in a little bit."

Mitchie placed a hand over her heart and sighed deeply. "Okay. I brought him this." She said and showed Alex a comic book. "It's the one he used to read back when we were in eighth grade, remember?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "I remember." She whispered and touched the comic book along the binds of it. A small tear forced itself out of her eye, and she wiped it away immediately and looked up at Mitchie. "I'm scared, Mitchie."

Mitchie looked down then back up at Alex as she reached in for a hug. "He's going to be okay, Alex. Everything is going to be fine. Besides he wouldn't leave us without saying good-bye now would he?" Mitchie forced a smile on her face trying to hide the fact that she didn't know that everything was going to be okay. She was only just trying to reassure her friend.

"Okay, Alex. Here's you're decaf." Shane said looking down at the two coffees' he had in his hand. "Mitchie." He whispered as he saw her.

She turned to look at him and just stared. He cut his hair, again. Back into it's original faux-hawk. She smiled as she remembered how he used to look and couldn't help but be happy at that moment, remembering when he was _hers. _But all that was over now. Shane didn't want her anymore, so she wouldn't bother to want him. "Hi, Shane."

"Hey." He said and snapped back to reality. "Here you go." He handed Alex her coffee and smiled at her once he saw she'd been crying. "Nate's going to be okay. He's strong, and he can put up a hell of a fight. Don't worry, okay?" He gave her a comforting hug and then looked back at Mitchie. "I should go with my parents and Jason. Nice seeing you again, Mitchie." He nodded once at her then turned around and headed to where his family and Miley were.

"You too." Mitchie whispered and closed her eyes. Trying to make the tears in her eyes disappear. She looked at Alex and shrugged with one shoulder. "After five months of not speaking, I'd figure he's have more to say, you know?"

"I know, Mitchie." Alex said and gave Mitchie a friendly smile. "But, you didn't really give him a chance to, did you?"

"I don't know." Mitchie sighed then they both turned their attention to a man in a long white coat walking towards Nate's family. Both Mitchie and Alex started to walk over to where the doctor was.

"Nate Grey." He said and Mr. Grey stood up. "Nate's out of surgery. There were a few minor complications. Now the surgery was to reconnect nerves and repair damage to his left arm. During the car crash, one of the cars that hit his left side, smashed his arm. And we didn't notice that he was loosing blood on the left side of his head-."

Alex completely zoned out after he said that. She felt the blood rushing to her head, as she covered her mouth and turned the other way. She couldn't take hearing about it. She hated the fact that she could've tried harder to stop him from leaving her at the lake. She could've kept running after him. She could've asked him for a ride home. She could've said that there was no one else but him. She could've said she didn't need Jacob. She could've told him she loved him, and needed him. She could've told him the truth. "-So, we need to keep him here for a little while longer. He's sleeping right now, but if any of you would like to see him, you're more than welcome to." The doctor said as the family all nodded, and he walked away.

"I say, Alex should go see him." Shane surprised her as he spoke. She bit her lip not wanting to cause any trouble with Miley. She turned to look at her, to find Miley looking at the floor.

"Alex should go." Miley whispered, but loud enough for all of them to hear her. "She's the one he'd want to see first, anyway." Miley said with obvious sadness in her voice. Alex went up to her and hugged her. Miley nodded and watched as Alex walked into Nate's hospital room.

The first thing Alex saw was the machine that was connected to Nate. It wasn't a life support, but she felt that without it, Nate would die. She ran her fingers through the bars on the side of his bed. She looked at his face and closed her eyes. There were bruises, cuts, and scrapes all over his face. She leaned over and touched his cuts with her finger. She bit her lip and dragged the 'visitors' chair right beside him. She grabbed his hand and paced it in hers. She started to silently cry and looked at him. He was still sleeping, and showed no signs of waking up.

She closed her eyes and kissed his hand. "Nate. I know your probably never want to see me again, and I can understand why. I broke your heart. But I just want you to know that, it broke my heart too. Every time I was with you, I felt _happy. _So, so happy. And I felt guilty, that I felt happy when Jacob was the one I should be happy with. But I made my choice. It's you, Nate. It's always been you. I just wish that I didn't have to break someone's heart along the way. But I did, I broke both of your hearts, and now you have to pay the price. I just wish this happened to me, not you."

She heard him sigh heavily as he opened his eyes to look at her. "Don't wish that. What happened, happened. You can't change that." He whispered slightly. "Besides, I think I look good in a gown, don't you think?" He slightly laughed, not too much, but still it was a laugh.

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. Not to deeply-she didn't want to hurt him- just soft enough. "How are you?" She said as she leaned back.

"Better, now that you're here." He said as he took her hands with his right one. He looked her deeply in the eyes and sighed. "I wanted to forget everything that happened between us, but I couldn't. When I felt the car go out of control, all I saw was your face, and you telling me you loved me. I didn't think about dying at that moment. All I thought about was that, you loved me, and I would be okay."

Alex didn't notice she was crying until she felt her arm go up to her face and wipe the tears away. "I love you." She smiled at him and kissed his once more. "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I won't." He smiled at her and spoke. "I love you, Alex Russo. But if we're going to make this work, then we need to be honest with _them." _Alex closed her eyes knowing exactly who 'them' were.

"Okay." She looked at him and nodded. "Anything to be with you, again. This time for real."


	12. Best kind of medicine

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

Alex took a deep sigh as she walked up the steps to a house she knew all to well. It was Jake's house. She was finally going to tell him the truth. She loved Nate, and needed to be with Nate. She closed her eyes as she raised her hand to knock on his door. Before she could knock the door opened. "Hey." Jacob half smiled and shrugged. "I saw your car pull up."

"Oh. Right." Alex bit her lip and looked at him steadily. "Jake, we need to talk." She said and watched his face. It didn't look disturbed at all.

He stepped closer to her, as she stepped back, and closed the door behind him. "What's up?" He asked and put his hands in his pockets. "Wait, how's Nate doing? He's in the hospital right?" Pure and genuine sympathy was clearly in his voice. Why did he have to be so amazing?

"Yeah." Alex nodded and looked down at her feet. _Come on, Alex. The longer you wait the more painful it'll be. _"Look, Jake." She started and felt him stare at her. He seemed worried, like if something was wrong. And although she hated to admit it, there was. "I-." She stopped herself and started again. "Nate-." She stopped herself again and sighed. "I love him."

"I know." Jacob nodded and kept his half smiled. It wasn't an open smile, but it was still something. "I mean, I've known all along. I just hoped I would be enough." He shrugged then looked at her. She looked up at him with pain in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak. "I'm okay, Alex. Honestly. I knew this was going to happen, once I found out about his accident."

Alex looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. He wasn't taking this how she expected. But, knowing Jake, he wasn't much for letting anybody see him cry. "Jake, I love you." She leaned up to kiss him sweetly on the lips and sighed. "I would never want to hurt you, you know that, it's just- without Nate I can't seem to _function _well. Like everything's wrong without him."

"I understand." He said while looking at the ground. He looked up to meet her eyes. "Cause that's how I feel about you." He sighed and clenched his jaw. Alex looked at him and bit her lip. "But, I'm a big boy, Alex. I'll deal. I just want you to be happy. Even if it's with him."

"You are so amazing, Jake." Alex hugged him and held on. She slightly whispered in his ear. "You're going to find a girl one day, who's going to love you so much that you won't believe she's even real. She'll be so perfect for you, and you'll be so happy." She smiled wide at him and hugged him once more. "And you, being, well you. It'll happen soon."

"I'll always love you." He looked at her and smiled.

She returned the smile and replied. "And I'll always love you." She sighed deeply and walked towards her car.

"Alex! Wait!" She turned around immediately and watched him jog up to her. "Tell Nate that he's very lucky. That he survived the accident and that he got you. The most amazing thing that'll ever happen to anybody. Can you please tell him that for me?"

Alex smiled wide and nodded. "Goodbye Jake." She waved at him and watched him wave back.

* * *

"Hey." Alex whispered as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "How's he doing?" She asked Nate's nurse.

She was about 50 years old with curly short blonde hair. She looked at Alex then back at Nate, who was fast asleep, and smiled. "Improving. He had physical therapy about ten minutes ago, and they said he's doing a lot better."

"That's great!" Alex slightly yelled and looked at Nate who stirred a bit in his sleep. "Sorry." She bit her lip and giggled. They stayed silent for about two minutes before Nate finally woke up. "Hey, sleepy head." She walked to his side and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, when did you get here?" He sat up on his bed and smiled wide. "You missed it. My physio doctor said, I'm doing way better. I think this cast should be off by graduation." He stared at his cast then back at Alex. "Did you talk to him yet?"

"Yeah, I just came back from there like 5 minutes ago." She shrugged and continued. "He understood. He told me to tell you were lucky." She smiled and bit her lip. "He knew all along. He knew I loved you."

"I'm glad. I was kind of scared, he would beat me up." He slightly chuckled then sighed. "I still haven't gotten around to talk to Miley. She's been avoiding me lately." He shrugged then took her hand with his non-casted hand. "I will, though. I promise."

"I believe you." Alex kissed him once more and smiled. "So, I was thinking. You get out of here in like a week right?"

"Yeah." Nate dragged the word carefully. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Why don't we go somewhere?" She asked coyly and looked at the ground. "Maybe for a couple of days. Just you and me. No one else."

"You sure your parents won't mind?" He asked and Alex's mind stopped itself. She never told Nate about her dad. She forgot to tell him the most important thing in her life. Her dad was gone. How could she be so selfish? She was so caught up in her own happiness that she forgot about her dad. Her amazing father, who always wanted her to be happy. Her father. Her own father. "Alex? Are you okay?"

"I can't believe I didn't tell you." She whispered and began to silently sob. "I can't believe I forgot all about it." She stood up and began to walk around the room.

"Didn't tell me what?" Nate asked and stared at her. "Alex, tell me." He pleaded whispering. "You can tell me anything, remember?"

"My dad." She choked out. "He's dead." Nate immediately stood up and went to her side. "Nate, get back in bed." She told him, as she watched him struggle to walk.

"No, I'm fine." He said and hugged her. "Alex, talk to me." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead. "When did this happen?"

"About a year ago." She bit her lip and whispered. "That's why we moved here. My mom couldn't be alone. So we're here with my grandma."

"Alex, I am _incredibly _sorry." He shook his head and caressed her hair. "If you ever need anything, and I mean anything I'm here for you. Always."

"Thanks." She sighed and wiped her tears. "I just can't believe I never told you." She slightly laughed. "I was just so caught up in all this drama that I never told you what really happened."

"It's okay. I guess, it's my fault too. I never really asked about your family did I?" He shyly looked at her and gave her a half smile. "At least now, we're together. I hope that brings some happiness to you."

"Are you kidding me?" Alex looked at him and placed both hands on his face. "Knowing that I'm all yours, makes me the happiest I'll ever be. You're incredible Nathaniel Grey. And I love you."

"I love you." Nate smiled and kissed her passionately. They both got lost in that moment, not noticing when the doctor walked in.

"Doctor in the room." He chuckled as he walked in. "Nate, back to bed." He furrowed his eyebrows and smiled at Alex. "Just because there's a pretty girl in here doesn't mean you can just wander around." Nate apologetically looked at the doctor and got back in bed. "We have to run a couple of tests, I hope you don't mind." He directly told Alex.

"Of course not." She gathered her things and walked towards Nate and kissed him softly. "I'll be back later, try not to miss me to much." She joked and giggled.

"It'll be hard not to." He whispered once she left the room. The doctor looked at him with a smile on his face and chuckled. "What?" Nate joined in the laughter. "I'll tell you doc, she's the best kind of medicine I've had. And trust me, I think I'm making a full recovery."


	13. Misunderstood heartbreak

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

Alex sighed as she flipped through old pictures, from about three years ago. Her dad was in almost everyone of them. She could still recall every memory, and exactly what happened in each picture. She came across one with her and Nate. They were both fifteen. So young, and so oblivious to the world. Back then, they just had fun. They didn't care about other things. Nothing was as important as the now. Back, then they had nothing to worry about. So different from what was happening _now. _

X

She opened the door to his hospital room and sighed. She hadn't come to see him in a while, afraid of what he was going to say. She knew what had been going on between him and Alex, but was to afraid to admit it. She loved him, with all her heart and soul. It pained her to think about him with someone else. Someone who was not her.

Finally she entered with a quick step. Noticing he was alone she spoke. "Hey, you." She slightly smiled and walked awkwardly to his side.

"Hey, Miles." He smiled and looked up at her. "Long time, no visit." He slightly chuckled but soon realized she wasn't smiling. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You want to sit?" He pointed at an empty chair next to him.

"Um, no. It's just a quick visit." She half smiled and looked at him. She wanted to speak but she couldn't. Everything that she wanted to say was in her head, but none of it would come out.

"So how have you been?" Nate asked her with a smile on his face. She looked so beautiful, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Um, good. How are things going for you?" She looked at him for a quick second then back at the ground.

"I've been doing good." He nodded then once again smiled at her.

"That's good to hear." She nodded too, then spoke up. "Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I have to go." She started to walk out the door but stopped abruptly.

"Just so you know, i've wanted to fight this for a long time." Nate looked at her confusingly. She sighed then continued. "You and Alex. I knew it would happen eventually, I just didn't want it to. I know this probably sounds like a break-up, but its not. Because honestly, I don't think we were ever truly _together. _You can't be with someone, if they're not with you."

"But I was with you, Miley. I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes. We _were _together." He sat up and looked her straight in the eyes. Why was she acting like this? He hoped she wouldn't be angry, but after everything he put her through, he didn't blame her.

"No, Nate. That's where you're wrong. We weren't. You were never with me; your mind was always somewhere else. With Alex. I just hoped you would let go of her. Finally realize that all you needed was to be with me." She felt the tears rise up to her eyes and wiped them away. "I always loved you, Nate. Even when you couldn't see it, or feel it. I loved you. Still love you."

"Miley, I care about you _so _much-."

"Stop it, Nate!" She stood up and yelled at him. "Stop saying you cared about me! Because if you really did, you would've ended it a long time ago! You wouldn't have waited until I was madly in love with you to stop _trying _to fall in love with me!"

"You knew I still loved Alex! I told you that when we were just friends! You didn't listen though! You didn't _want _to listen! Why did you like me anyway? When you knew I still loved Alex?" He shook his head at her and demanded an answer.

"Because you were so _amazing. _I loved the fact that you chose me, over everybody else who tried to talk to you, to talk to. You made me feel special." She shrugged with tears in her eyes. "But obviously I was never good enough. I was never going to measure up to her. She already had your heart, and I just came a little to late." She took one last look at him and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Miley wait!" He yelled after her, but she was already gone. "Miles." He whispered then laid back down. "Come back."

Nate sat there, with anger and sadness. He never knew that when he broke all ties with Miley, he'd break his own heart to. It hurt him to see her cry like that. He knew he'd have to do it sometime, but honestly he wished it didn't end that way. He wished there was someway he could be with Alex, but not break up with Miley.

It was official, he was completely confused.

X

Alex closed the door of her car, and applied her sunglasses. She walked fast towards the hospital with her cell-phone in hand. She couldn't wait to see Nate, she knew Miley had come by to see him, and she knew he would break up with her. Everything was finally starting to fall into place. No more drama, no more sneaking around. They could be together all they wanted and not have to worry about stupid things. They were _finally _officially together. And Alex couldn't be happier.

She smiled wide once she entered his room. "Hey. I missed you." She walked up to him and placed a small kiss on his lips but pulled away, once she realized he wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel right, that's all." He slightly whispered then turned his attention to the TV. He quickly glanced at her then looked away, hoping she'd buy it.

"Oh, do you want me to get the doctor?" She asked and walked towards the door. She signaled her hand for a doctor but Nate's voice stopped her.

"No! No. I just need rest, is all." He immediately said and sat up. Alex confusingly looked at him and nodded. "I think I need sleep. I had a pretty long day. With tests and stuff." He looked at her sad face then continued. "Come here." He pulled her in for a kiss then smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex whispered then kissed him once more. "Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"I'm sure. I just need to sleep it off or something." He sighed and motioned for her to leave. "Go on. Do what you need to do then come back to see me okay?"

"Oh. Okay." She walked to him and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back later though, okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine." He watched her walk away and sighed. Why was he feeling so guilty? Like he was doing something _wrong. _He wasn't. He was finally were he should be. He was with Alex. But why was he feeling like a part of him was lost? He felt _heartbroken. _But why? He never loved Miley. Right?


	14. Reality

**I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Nate would give anything to have Alex back in his arms, where she belongs. But after all that's going on in her life does Alex even want to be there? NALEX/NILEY/SMITCHIE**

Shane stood in front of the mirror trying to convince himself, like he did everyday, he didn't need her. Mitchie was in the past. She was gone. Officially gone. But, like he did everyday, he realized he couldn't. She wasn't just in the past. She was his everything. And now that he couldn't have her anymore, _he _was gone. Because, when you loose something that meant everything to you, what do you have left? Nothing. You have nothing left.

* * *

Nate sat on the corner of his bed, trying to find some clarification. This wasn't fair. He finally had everything figured out. He loved Alex. Only her. But now, with Miley out of the picture, things were supposed to be _right. _But they weren't. He felt _lost. _Miley helped him when Alex left. She was there, she made him feel needed again. She was there all along.

He sighed as he signed the last of the release forms. He was finally going home. The doctors thought he was doing well enough to be sent home. Physical therapy for his arm was scheduled every two weeks.

"Hey." Alex knocked twice on the already opened door, and stepped inside. Nate looked up at her and smiled. Alex, was finally his. He _was _happy. She was all he needed. "You excited about going home?"

"I'm excited about getting out of here." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He shrugged and smiled. "Aren't we supposed to go somewhere? Just us?"

Alex couldn't help but smile as she watched him stand. He was good again. Like he was never broken. She hated seeing him in a hospital bed. So fragile and helpless. He was strong, he knew how to get back on his feet again. But there were times when Alex couldn't help but doubt that. "Uhh, yeah. But I want to wait till after graduation. We could spend the whole summer together. Just like we used to." She bit her lip and smiled.

"I love you, you know that?" He leaned closer to her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He softly kissed her and smiled.

"Yeah, I figured." She giggled slightly and kissed him back. They were so caught up in the romantic bliss surrounding them that they didn't notice someone walk in.

"I just came to-." Miley started then noticed the shocked look on both their faces. "I'm gunna go." She walked out immediately.

Alex glanced at Nate then followed Miley, stat. "Miley!" She slightly raised her voice and captured her attention. "Can we talk please?"

"Why?" Miley shrugged and looked at the ground, then back at her again. "So you can tell me, that you're _sorry_? I don't want an apology. That's the last thing I want from both you and Nate."

"I know you're mad. It's understandable. If the guy I loved, loved another I'd be angry-."

"Shut. Up, Alex." Miley swallowed her tears. "It's not understandable. You _can't _understand. Every guy wants you. You're actually _wanted. _Nate wants you, not me. You have no idea how it feels to be rejected by the only guy you could ever possibly love. Because I _love _him, Alex. I loved him enough to stay with him, and talk to him, when you wouldn't! He was miserable for _years_! But I was there! Me. Not you. I was actually there for him, when he needed me! Something you'll never be able to take back! One day he's going to realize that, and he'll be sorry. Mostly because he'll be with you, when it was supposed to be me." And with that she stormed off.

Alex looked at where Miley stood wide-eyed and started to blink several times, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. What Miley said surprisingly hurt her so much. Mostly because it was true.

* * *

Mitchie looked down at her watch and closed her eyes. It was almost time. In two minutes it would've been their three year anniversary. Her and Shane. They promised they'd travel to Canada together over the summer. They wanted to visit another country, and Canada was the closet country. She slightly laughed remembering this.

Like that time they decided they'd go to Paris when she'd turn eighteen.

And go to vegas, right when she turned twenty-one. So they can be playing twenty-one when she turned twenty-one.

She didn't realize she was crying until she tasted the tears on her lips. They've been through a lot. They loved each other.

She silently cried to herself as she counted down the seconds. 3, 2, 1. It's officially been three years since she fell in love.

* * *

"You okay?" Nate asked Alex once more. She's been looking sort of sad since she came back from her talk with Miley. He knew something happened but he didn't want to bother her with question's about Miley.

"Yeah. Of course." Alex once again said. What Miley had said hurt her. More than she expected it too. "I love you, Nathaniel Grey. Even when you thought I didn't, I did. I thought about you everyday, while I was gone. Everything I did, or walked by, it reminded me of you. I was never _truly _happy in New York. I had this emptiness inside of me, when I left. It's like you left too. But you didn't. I did. And I know it was my fault for never calling you back, or writing to you. But I'm here now. And I love you."

"I love you too. You know that. There's nothing that's ever going to make me fall out of love with you. Trust me I've tried, and it's impossible." He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't beat yourself up about not being there. Because you were, even if you think you weren't. You were."

"You make me so happy, Nate!" Alex smiled wide and kissed him. He did make her happy. So happy she didn't think it was real. But it was. Everything was real. But sometimes reality isn't as great as it seems to be.


End file.
